


Ceremony

by Lillian78



Category: Smallville
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-12
Updated: 2002-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillian78/pseuds/Lillian78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex and Clark plan their wedding. Or try to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ceremony

## Ceremony

by Lillian

[]()

* * *

"I want the reception held at the farm, not Metropolis. This is where Clark's family and friends are." 

"This is also where the mutants and tornadoes are...are you planning to invite them too? 

"I'm allergic to carrot cake." 

"What about a prenuptial agreement?" 

The cacophony of voices washed over Lex, as he contemplated the fallout from his greatest mistake. Clark gripped his hand tighter, almost to the point of pain. Lex glanced over at his teenaged lover, who seemed tense and unhappy. I should have eloped with Clark. I should have swept him out of this town, out of this state, and away from _all_ of our nearest and dearest he thought. 

Lex's eyes narrowed as he assessed the opposition. "Shall I run them through with my foil, Clark? Better still, I'll get you one too...it looks like our only chance," Lex muttered. 

"Nah, we have to get them through the wedding first," he tersely replied. 

Lex ran his right hand over Clark's ass with a possessive air, and contemplated their plight. Parents and potential in-laws were already fighting over the commitment ceremony. In fact, Lex and Clark had just proudly announced their intentions less than fifteen minutes before. A legally binding wedding would follow later, a simple civil ceremony, that would be held in Hawaii during their honeymoon. 

"Eloping is still not out of the realm of possibility," Lex whispered in his ear. 

"We'd never make it out of Smallville alive," he remarked darkly, seeing the battle gleam in his mother's eyes. 

He looked over the crowd with a jaundiced eye, and silently agreed with Clark. He'd seen friendlier groups during hostile takeover bids. 

Clark had asked his parents to attend a dinner party that Lex was holding, withholding the reason, but hinting that an important announcement was going to take place. Jonathan was ready to decline Lex's dubious invitation with alacrity. Unfortunately for him, Martha's special "Clark radar" had gone off like a plane breaking the sound barrier. Jonathan never stood a chance. Martha made it clear that attendance was mandatory. Otherwise, he would be spending an unhappy week, sleeping on the living room couch. 

Much to Lex's surprise, even Lionel had come for the big announcement. As usual, he had made a dramatic entrance at the dinner party, arriving fashionably late with his latest conquest on his arm. 

Barbara "call me Babs" Buxton, ex-model, was more than a little drunk and halfway out of the scraps of clothing she called a dress. Her only contribution thus far was as a visual distraction, that, and the information she volunteered regarding her allergy to the aforementioned carrot cake. 

It had been a tense half-hour getting through the main course, but each family kept to their respective corners. Like fighter's, they were waiting for the proverbial "bell" to go off that would signal the start of the melee. Between courses, Lex and Clark provided the spark with their announcement. Of course, all hell broke loose. It started with a disagreement about who should pay for the wedding, and then moved on to the flowers, food, liquor, date, location as well as who to invite. 

The squabbling was made worse by the emotional undercurrents swirling beneath the surface. Jonathan and Martha, were shocked and hurt that Clark had not told them the entire truth, and degree of seriousness, of his relationship with Lex. Lionel was furious at Lex for insisting upon "outing" himself to the general public. He had no objection to a "discreet" affair, but anything that could possibly effect business was in a different category. Clark was stung that his parents weren't happy for him, and Lex was furious with himself that he'd help to bring about his own personal Waterloo. 

Once the various family members had been finally convinced by the future Kent-Luthors that they would elope if this "attitude" continued, they lowered their volume to a dull roar. Clark sighed and looked over at his lover, they'd survived the worst, and things could only get better, right? 

**FOUR WEEKS LATER**

Clark loosened his belt and started rubbing his stomach. "Lex, it seems like all we've done is taste food samples. Do you suppose this is some kind of torture? Their way of getting back at us? I'm starting to feel nauseous," he moaned. 

"This from my boyfriend who thinks potato chips are one of the four major food groups," Lex snickered. 

"Food, clothing, flowers....where does it all end? Who knew my folks even _knew_ so many relatives they didn't want to insult," Clark discontentedly grumped. 

"At least you don't have to worry about the public relations and security end. Imagine, helicopters circling overhead, with paparazzi trying to parachute into the middle of the ceremony to get a few photos. Can we put some kind of bounty on these reporters? Cockroaches contribute more to society then they do," Lex acidly noted. 

Clark could see now that Lex, indeed, was incredibly irritated. The fact that it was actually showing demonstrated just how upset he was. Lex, normally had a great poker face, but he'd totally lost his perspective during the planning of their upcoming nuptials. 

"Lex we don't have to do this if you don't want to. Ummm...you know I'll always love you, ceremony or no ceremony," Clark blurted out. He nervously awaited Lex's reply. Clark was hoping that Lex hadn't been completely turned off to the idea. In his heart, he knew that he wanted to make the same kind of commitment to Lex that his father had made to his mother. There was something fundamentally right about this public ceremony, despite the problems it incurred. 

He examined Clark's worried face, then kissed him gently. "I'm sorry love, it's just all been a bit much. I don't mean to take it out on you. I've never been in the role of a husband-to-be before. Maybe I'm more nervous about it than I thought. But never, _ever_ doubt that I love you, want you and I plan to show the world just _how_ much. Somehow, we'll survive the next few months. After all, we do have our Hawaiian honeymoon to look forward to," Lex growled. He looped his arms around Clark's neck and leaned in for a kiss. After a few minutes, they broke away from each other, breathless and their eyes aglow. 

Clark broke into a sunny smile. "I'm sure we'll look back on this years from now and laugh," he teased. 

Lex winced. "Clark, I'm in enough pain without you adding the indignity of bad cliches to the mix...that's your father's department." But his glare was only half-hearted at best, and Clark knew it. 

Clark smirked and pulled his lover into his lap. "You know there are better ways to spend the next few weeks...we never did get around to "christening" each and every room in the castle. So far we've only christened the kitchen, library, dining room, billiard room and your bedroom. There must be at least 14 more rooms..." 

Lex began to respond to Clark's deepening voice. He knew Clark only spoke in this husky, growling tone when masterful Clark was about to come out and play. Lex began to wiggle happily at the thought of Clark pounding him into the mattress. As his hand began to cup the outline of Clark's cock, shouting broke the spell. 

**"CLARK ISN'T AFTER LEX'S MONEY!"**

**"SO, IT'S NOT GOING TO HELP HIS FAMILY? BEING MARRIED TO A BILLIONAIRE? DON'T BE SO FUCKING NAVE."**

Clark and Lex sighed, straightened their clothing, and prepared to break up the latest Lionel and Jonathan skirmish. Lex was beginning to think that planning a marriage was a good way to cut out sex altogether. 

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

"Mommmmmm...why do we have to invite Cousin Ed? I mean he hasn't seen me in like ten years. Besides, isn't he the one who always gets drunk and picks fights," Clark asked with hint of desperation in his voice. The guest list had now swelled to over seventy on the Kent's side alone. Martha insisted that Clark "help" put together the guest list, which basically consisted of Clark listening, while Martha added yet another family friend, co-worker or relative four times removed. 

"Clark sweetie, you know half of these people won't be able to accept, it's just good manners to invite them," Martha replied serenely. She was enjoying herself immensely. Her only child, her son, her baby was getting married to the most eligible bachelor in America. She was the envy of every mother in Smallville. National magazines had even tried to interview her, for the inside scoop on the wedding. 

Lex had made it clear that his mother's inheritance was funding this wedding, and that no expense should be spared in making his soon-to-be life partner, and by default, his future mother-in-law happy. Jonathan was furious of course, but had been successfully painted into a corner. If he rejected the financial offer of help from Lex, it would impact his families' happiness. Even Jonathan, as fiercely proud and independent as he was, wasn't prepared to do that. 

"We'll be finished today honey, the invitations have to go out tomorrow." 

Eventually, the feuding families had agreed upon a compromise in the city versus country debate. The ceremony would be held in Smallville, not Metropolis, however, it would be at the castle as it's facilities and grounds were more suited to the demands of the nuptials. The caterer, florist, musicians, photographers, limousines as well as a block of rooms in several local hotels, had already been put in position for the June event. 

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

"Stand still Clark, they need to get accurate measurements," Lex chided. 

"I've been standing here forever Lex! We're supposed to go to dinner, remember?" he replied. 

"Clark, these Armani suits are the _only_ thing in this ceremony we've been able to decide upon ourselves, and I want everything to be perfect." 

"You're now officially in competition with my mother Lex, for biggest nitpicker in wedding planning. That's really scary," he shivered dramatically. 

His boyfriend glared at him, but didn't dignify that outrageous exaggeration with a response. It was true that Lex, like Martha, was a perfectionist. He and his future mother-in-law had spent hours arguing over the flowers for the wedding and visiting florists. 

Lex snorted...it was just good business sense! He dismissed the tailor for a fifteen-minute break to allow Clark to breathe. 

Clark noticed his lover's irritated stare, and decided to smooth things over. "We could always stop by the Fortress of Solitude tonight, after dinner....we haven't had any "personal" time in a while. Mom and Dad won't be expecting me back until late..." Clark moved one of his hands into the waistband of Lex's trousers and the other undid his leather belt. His right hand settled over the hard heat that was his lover's cock, Lex exhaled and started to purr. Little moans escaped his lips and Clark started to stroke harder. 

"LEX! CLARK! Are you home? We've have a problem with the cake." 

Lex growled when Clark hastily pulled out his hand. He ground his teeth together, while he considered how many men had actually died of "blue balls". He might be the first. 

**ONE WEEK LATER**

"My baby is getting married in just five days, I can't believe it," Martha sniffed delicately. The dinner table fell silent. 

Jonathan snorted. Every day for the last three weeks Martha had been going on about this. PMS he knew how to deal with-avoidance at all costs. But he was clueless as to how to handle these "wedding" blues. If his wife was this weepy before the wedding what would happen the day of? 

Lex smiled at his new "mom". He loved Martha dearly. No one could ever take the place of his own mother, but Martha filled a void he hadn't even known he'd had. Clark swore that Lex was more in love with Martha than him. "You're just taking me on to acquire my mom," he kidded Lex frequently. 

Clark quietly watched his boyfriend's gentle smile for his mom. He knew he'd do _anything_ to make her happy, he even had given in where the flower choice was concerned. He snickered. Lex was wrapped around her little finger. 

He looked at the worried expression on his dad's face, and decided he'd need to spend more time with him, after the wedding and honeymoon. His dad was looking more than a little lost and confused. This whole wedding thing had been a shock to him from day one. He'd really tried though, and that counted a lot where Lex and Clark were concerned. 

**FIVE DAYS LATER-THE CEREMONY**

Despite the heat of the day, Lex and Clark looked cool and calm as they prepared to repeat their vows. They looked incredibly handsome in their tailored Armani suits. Each one had a single rose in the lapel of their suit coat. The bower they stood under had a mixture of yellow and white roses. The crowd spilled out over the grounds, all leaning forward to hear the prepared vows. 

Jonathan and Martha held hands, while Martha continually sniffed. Lionel sat with Babs, trying to ignore her whining. Pete and Chloe sat behind the Kent's, whispering to one another, about the guests, the food and their chances of snagging some champagne later. Whitney looked uncomfortable with the dreamy look he saw on Lana's face. 

The grounds had been done beautifully, with roses everywhere. Over 250 guests sat beside the lake, chosen by Lex and Clark, as the spot where they'd exchange their vows. A cool breeze came up off the lake, helping to break up the early June heat. 

A hush fell as Lex began to speak, slowly and clearly. "Clark, you are my love, my life and my future. I have chosen you as my husband, because you have brought love, light and laughter into my life. You have guided me, and supported me, and I will be by your side for the rest of our lives. I never knew what the word love meant until I met you. Lex smiled at his lover and nodded. 

Clark's eyes glittered with unshed tears as he started to speak. "Lex, you are loved. I loved you from the moment I saw you, and every moment since. I didn't know what being a man was, until you showed me. Your kindness, patience, and generosity to my family and friends taught me what being a man should be all about. I've never met anyone with more passion for life and love. You've taught me never to take love for granted. I've found it with you, and I plan to never to let it go. I will be the happiest man on earth, with you as my husband. 

A hush descended over the crowd as the two men practically glowed with happiness, at the completion of their vows. A peaceful breeze blew gently, as the minister continued his words of blessing. 

"You may now kiss your husband, and God bless you both." 

Lex leaned in, and Clark quickly inclined his head forward. Their lips met, and their souls entwined together in that timeless moment. 

They turned to face the crowd of family and friends, and walked hand in hand to the reception. 

Martha, Lana, Chloe, Nell and even "Babs" Buxton were all in tears. Their accompanying partners all cleared their throats gruffly. 

"What a beautiful ceremony, Martha. Everything went off so beautifully. Did you have much trouble," an inquiring cousin asked of Martha. 

"Why, no trouble at all Darlene. It was a dream come true," she serenely replied. 

Chloe and Pete rolled their eyes, but smiled. 

**THE WEDDING NIGHT**

Armani suits were thrown over the furniture, and a bottle of empty champagne lay discarded on the floor of Lex's bedroom. "I'm sooo glad we decided to spend the night here, and leave tomorrow," Clark purred as he kissed Lex's naked body, inch by inch. 

"I wasn't in the mood to wait," Lex growled. "We'd never have made it off my jet...I'd have fucked you into the seats if I had to. It's been too long..." 

Clark swallowed his lover's cock and was rewarded by a loud moan. 

"Yesssss...love suck me. That's it harder, babe, harder" 

Clark carefully alternated between licking and sucking, and was driving his husband wild. He grinned around the hard cock, and thought he take the edge of his lover now, so that later Lex would be able to fuck him long and slow. Some things were worth waiting for. 

Lex started to buck. Clark let go of his lover's hips and encouraged him to fuck his mouth. He took the hint and truly let go. Clark loved having his mouth fucked. He found it hotter than hot. 

Lex started to moan and swear. The liquid sounds of his cock moving in Clark's mouth filled the room. He grunted and then shouted Clark's name. 

Clark's mouth was filled with his husband's seed, and he swallowed every drop. His eyes glanced up, and saw a now sated Lex with his eyes closed. Clark slowly licked away all the remnants of Lex's come, before gently releasing his husband's cock. 

"Lex opened his eyes, and brought Clark's head up for a kiss, tasting himself on his lover's lips. "God, love that was fantastic," he spoke in a whisper. 

"Mmm...love it's been a while since we've been able to be alone. I'd say we have some catching up to do. Think you're _up_ to it?" Clark smirked. 

Lex's cock tried valiantly to twitch at this remark, but obviously needed more time. 

"Slave driver, you'll have to wait for some more action at my end, but, I can always..." 

Lex turned on his stomach, offering his sexy bottom. 

It was Clark's turn to growl. He didn't need a second invitation. He quickly got the lube from the drawer, and proceeded to prepare his lover. Once he had taken care of Lex, he slicked up his own erection, breathing deeply, trying not to come on the spot. 

He slid slowly into his husband, taking care that he wouldn't hurt him by pushing in too fast. Lex was having none of that. He pushed back into Clark, taking him far faster than normal. 

**"FUCK ME! NOW!"**

Clark obeyed. The sounds of the bed creaking and smacking against the wall were loud. This made Clark even more aroused. The heat surrounding his cock made him want to slam Lex up against the wall. 

Lex grabbed the headboard to hold himself steady. He felt his erection coming back to life, with each thrust that hit his prostate. 

"Harder baby, faster!" he commanded. 

Clark's thrusting became mindless, his hips snapping faster and faster, as he moved towards his completion. He reached around and caught Lex's cock in his slickened hand, and began to pump it. 

This brought a screech to Lex's lips as he poured his come out in spurts over his chest and into his lover's hand. Clark thrust one more time and stilled, spilling his come into his lover, in spasms of pleasure. 

Clark lay atop of his husband breathing heavily, keeping most of the weight off of him by balancing on his arms. His cock softened, and slipped out of his husband, causing both of them to moan at the loss of connection. Clark rolled Lex over, and cradled him in his arms. 

"We should get cleaned up, before we get stuck together," Lex suggested sleepily. 

"Yes, we should," Clark yawned. 

"Maybe, tomorrow....." 

Lex and Clark curled around each other, and fell into a deep and dreamless sleep, having finally made their dreams come true. 

End 


End file.
